The Auction/Betting Game
Description A fun and often loud game where students get to gamble with play money. This is the ultimate "fun class" for my students. In groups they have to decide which statements from a list they think are true, then they have to outbid their classmates for the chance to bet on it. Materials *About 30 true/false statements about your topic for a full class period or 15-20 for a half class period (see Examples below. *Fake money (print your own!) *Optional: Play checks (print your own!). I use them when the bets get too high, or my stack of money is running low. The students are fascinated by checks. Procedure 'PART ONE' 1. Divide the students into teams of 4-5. 2. Each person receives the list of true/false statements. The students then have 15 (?) minutes to study the worksheet and decide and mark which statements are correct or incorrect. 'PART TWO' 1. Each team receives a set amount of fake money. ($100 in $10 bills) 2. The JET reads one sentence at a time (I like to do random order). 3. We begin to auction off the sentence. (The JTE can be the auctioneer if they are comfortable doing so. Otherwise the JET can be the auctioneer.). The students should try to buy only the correct sentences. The groups make their bets and only the group with the highest bet wins the chance to bet on the sentence. :Example of auctioneer script: (pointing to the groups as they bet) 10 dollars! … 30 dollars … 40 dollars! … Going once, twice, done! 4. The JET tells whether or not the statement is correct, and explains the reasons why. :If the sentence is correct the team wins the amount which they bought if for. If it is incorrect the team loses the amount which they bought it for. Ex: A group bets $50 on a statement - If the statement is TRUE -> they win $50 - If the statement is FALSE -> they pay the JET $50 5. If a group has run out of money, they can sing a song. For a Japanese song they get $20. For an English song they get $40. (PPAP is only worth $10 to discourage them from singing that). 6. IF the sentence is CORRECT and NO ONE bids on it, ALL TEAMS must pay a fine of $10.  After all the sentences have been read the team with the most money wins! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blackboard instructions: :1. Read the paper with your group. Decide which statements are true, and which are false. (15 min.) :2. Each group gets $100 :3. Your group can win more money by betting on TRUE statements in the game. ::Only the highest bet for each statement wins the chance to play. ::Bet by raising your hand and saying "We bet # dollars!" Ex: A group bets $50 on a statement - If the statement is TRUE -> they win $50 - If the statement is FALSE -> they pay the JET $50 Special Rules: :1. If no group bets on a statement which is TRUE, every group pays the JET $10. :2. If a group has no money, someone must sing a song. ::Japanese: $20 English: $40 PPAP: $10 Examples This is the most popular variation at my school, the Christmas auction game! They have to sing a Christmas song if they run out of money. 'Christmas customs in America - Answer Key -' Are these customs true or false? 1. On Christmas Eve stockings are hung near the fireplace. True 2. People usually leave milk and cookies for Santa, but some people also leave cabbage for the reindeer. False – Some people leave carrots 3. Caroling is a Christmas activity where people walk from house to house singing Christmas songs. True 4. Fried chicken is the traditional Christmas dinner in America. False 5. Gingerbread houses are small decorative houses made of cookies, frosting, and candies. True 6. Ugly Christmas sweater parties are becoming popular. If you are invited to one, it is necessary that you wear an unfashionable Christmas themed sweater to the party. True 7. Fruitcake, which is made with candied fruit, nuts, and spices, is very popular. False – most people hate it. 8. Since Jewish people do not celebrate Christmas, their tradition is to eat at a Chinese restaurant and watch movies at the theater on December 25th. True – most businesses are closed and almost everyone has the day off, but Chinese restaurants and movie theaters are usually open. 9. It is good luck to kiss someone at midnight on New Year’s Eve. True 10. Most people mail friends and family New Year’s Cards. False 11. Pie is more popular than cake for Christmas dessert. True 12. Many families mail friends and family a Christmas card which features a family photo. True 13. It is a tradition that if you are caught standing under mistletoe with another person, you must kiss them. True 14. The government is encouraging people not to decorate their homes with Christmas lights, so as to save energy. False 15. Santa leaves coal in the stockings of bad children. True – it happened to my uncle once when he was a child. 16. Many shopping malls feature a man dressed as Santa so that children can tell him what they want for Christmas. True – Families visit the shopping malls so that the children can meet Santa. 17. Americans believe that Santa lives in Scandinavia. False – We believe he lives at the North Pole. 18. Americans say that Santa has 8 reindeer. False – He has 9. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, AND Rudolph. 19. Children are supposed to stay awake to see Santa Claus. False – They should be in bed asleep. 20. Many Italian-American families eat lasagna for Christmas dinner. True 21. People often drive around town and through various neighborhoods to enjoy the Christmas lights. True 22. About half of the people with a Christmas tree in their house choose a real tree, not an artificial one. True 23. The star on top of a Christmas tree represents peace and goodwill. False – It represents the star above Bethlehem which guided the wise men. 24. If you see a menorah displayed in a home’s window, it means that the people who live there celebrate Hanukkah. True (it helps if you put a picture of a menorah on their worksheet near this statement) 25. Candy canes and chocolate eggs are traditional Christmas sweets. False – Candy canes are, but chocolate eggs are for Easter. 26. Christmas cake is becoming popular in America. False 27. The day after Thanksgiving is considered to be the start of the Christmas Season. True – It is called Black Friday, and there are huge sales. 28. You can find great sales on New Year’s Day at various stores. False – Many stores are closed and there are no big sales. 29. Some families place an angel on top of their Christmas tree instead of a star. True 30. After dinner on Christmas Day, many families go to church for a special candlelight service. False – We go on Christmas Eve after dinner. 31. Santa usually leaves money in children’s Christmas stockings. False – Fruit, nuts, candy, and small toys are the most common items. Santa doesn’t leave cash, but maybe a gift card. 32. Some families have ham for Christmas dinner. True – My family does! Mom bakes the ham with cloves and pineapple. 33. Santa is said to have two lists of children; a naughty list and a nice list. He checks these lists each time he visits a house on Christmas Eve so that he leaves the proper gifts. True   'Christmas customs in America - Student Version -' Are these customs true or false? 1. On Christmas Eve stockings are hung near the fireplace. 2. People usually leave milk and cookies for Santa, but some people also leave cabbage for the reindeer. 3. Caroling is a Christmas activity where people walk from house to house singing Christmas songs. 4. Fried chicken is the traditional Christmas dinner in America. 5. Gingerbread houses are small decorative houses made of cookies, frosting, and candies. 6. Ugly Christmas sweater parties are becoming popular. If you are invited to one, it is necessary that you wear an unfashionable Christmas themed sweater to the party. 7. Fruitcake, which is made with candied fruit, nuts, and spices, is very popular. 8. Since Jewish people do not celebrate Christmas, their tradition is to eat at a Chinese restaurant and watch movies at the theater on December 25th. 9. It is good luck to kiss someone at midnight on New Year’s Eve. 10. Most people mail friends and family New Year’s Cards. 11. Pie is more popular than cake for Christmas dessert. 12. Many families mail friends and family a Christmas card which features a family photo. 13. It is a tradition that if you are caught standing under mistletoe with another person, you must kiss them. 14. The government is encouraging people not to decorate their homes with Christmas lights, so as to save energy. 15. Santa leaves coal in the stockings of bad children. 16. Many shopping malls feature a man dressed as Santa so that children can tell him what they want for Christmas. 17. Americans believe that Santa lives in Scandinavia 18. Americans say that Santa has 8 reindeer. 19. Children are supposed to stay awake to see Santa Claus. 20. Many Italian-American families eat lasagna for Christmas dinner. 21. People often drive around town and through various neighborhoods to enjoy the Christmas lights. 22. About half of the people with a Christmas tree in their house choose a real tree, not an artificial one. 23. The star on top of a Christmas tree represents peace and goodwill. 24. If you see a menorah displayed in a home’s window, it means that the people who live there celebrate Hanukkah. 25. Candy canes and chocolate eggs are traditional Christmas sweets. 26. Christmas cake is becoming popular in America. 27. The day after Thanksgiving is considered to be the start of the Christmas Season. 28. You can find great sales on New Year’s Day at various stores. 29. Some families place an angel on top of their Christmas tree instead of a star. 30. After dinner on Christmas Day, many families go to church for a special candlelight service. 31. Santa usually leaves money in children’s Christmas stockings. 32. Some families have ham for Christmas dinner. 33. Santa is said to have two lists of children; a naughty list and a nice list. He checks these lists each time he visits a house on Christmas Eve so that he leaves the proper gifts. Variations * Make different themed statements! Try different holidays, high school life in your country, your school's history, or interesting facts about teachers at your school (always ask!). * For smaller groups, let students play solo instead of in groups. * For a challenge: Don't give them time to read the statements, or turn it into a listening activity and read them aloud. * For an easier time: Give students more time to read the statements or easier statements. Sources N/A